the legend of zelda: the cursed wolf
by lobitalink
Summary: luego de derrotar a ganondorf un nuevo enemigo surgira y esta vez para el heroe del crepusculo le sera muy dificil superarlo solo y sobre todo...en un hyrule totalmente desconocido con un nuevo eh inesperado compañero y si la gran ayuda de la princesa zelda...
1. EL COMIENZO DE LOS ENIGMAS

**_nota: pues este es mi primer fic y quiero que sea algo epico asi que para poder megorarlo espero que puedan escribir comentarios en donde me dijan donde estoy fallando para asi poder megorar en ese sentido espero que sea de su agrado y aqui comienza el fic!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_**

**_1. El comienzo de los enigmas_**

En la pradera de hyrule se desataba una ardua batalla...un joven de verdes ropajes y un ser que desprendía una gran aura maligna peleaban en un duelo a espadas, el joven era muy hábil esquivando cada uno de los ataques que su oponente le lanzaba haciendo que este se enojara mas...

Jejejeje eres bueno muchacho- decía el extraño ser con mucha soberbia- pero creo que ganare esta batalla link...al fin y al cabo no podras conmigo!

¡Pues eso ya lo veremos!-decía el joven héroe un poco molesto con su comentario-¡no dejare que ganes Valteiro!

El duelo parecía perpetuo...ambos aceros chocando entre sí sin posibilidades que uno de los dos tocara a su oponente hasta que Valteiro, un hechicero de piel morada y aparte de una gran cola peluda que parecía ser de lobo, sus ojos eran de un rojo fuego y usaba una gran capa negro noche aparte de su pelo que poseía una tonalidad naranja...ese hombre trataba de estar a la par con link aunque la ajetreada batalla lo estaba cansando a los dos considerablemente, en especial a Valteiro que estaba empezando a cansarse de ese juego que llevaban por lo cual recurriría a otros medios

Jejejeje muchacho fue un gran placer conocerte-dijo con mucha arrogancia.

Link no pudo decir nada porque inmediatamente Valteiro se empezó a duplicarse a si mismo y link empezó a atacarlos a todos defendiéndose como podía debido a que lo superaban en número y además de que ya estaba casi agotado empleo toda su energía...estaba tan concentrado en tratar de encontrar a Valteiro que no se percato que este estaba detrás de el, para cuando se giro este le incrustó su espada rápidamente en el pecho impidiéndole reaccionar, link cayó al suelo sangrando y con la espada aun en su pecho, este respiraba agitadamente y trataba de ponerse de pie sin embargo todo era en vano... Valteiro se le acerco con una sonrisa en la cara aparte de que al parecer estaba conjurando un hechizo

Jejejeje pobre héroe...acabo siendo derrotado...pero sabes algo, yo no soy tan malo...cualquiera te dejaría delirando hay...pero yo hare otra cosa-decía mientras acercaba su mano convocando un hechizo hacia link- fue un placer conocerte link...

Justo al mencionar esto ultimo Valteiro lanzo su ataque contra el héroe...cayendo a la grama de la pradera de hyrule sin ningún rastro de vida...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

En el castillo de hyrule todos estaban alarmados...en especial la princesa Zelda...

Algo anda mal...hace ya mucho que salió...debería haber vuelto hacer rato- decía preocupada Zelda mientras caminaba por todas partes- oh que pudo haberle pasado...

Justo en ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe mostrando a Valteiro junto a un criatura del tamaño de un caballo muy intimidante este se quedo observando con sus ojos amarillos a la princesa la cual inmediatamente retrocedió con gran asombro al ver esa cosa mirarla a ella

Princesa disculpe si interrumpo en algo...solo quería venir para que conociera a el nuevo rey-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

A-A que te refieres!-dijo tratando de ocultar su temor- no dejare que hyrule caiga en manos de un hombre tan despreciable como tú!

¿jejejeje y quien lo impedirá..ellos?- señalo a los soldados- mi nuevo amigo se los cargaría fácilmente además de que creo que ya su "héroe" no podrá ayudarla más- tras decir esto saco de la boca de la bestia el gorro verde que siempre usaba link cubierto de sangre y lo arrojo a los pies de la princesa.

No...no es...posible-dijo tomando el gorro entre sus manos-¡¿tu...tu lo...lo... Mataste?!-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

Tras eso los soldados se lanzaron contra él pero con un simple chasquido de sus dedos hizo que la bestia se lanzara contra ellos acabándolos en segundos lo cual dejo perplejo a todos incluido a la princesa, al observar esto los soldados le ordenan que huya y que se esconda

¡Princesa corra salvase nosotros lo detendremos!- decían los soldados al mismo tiempo-

Jejejeje yo solo podre contra ustedes...mi compañero fiel ve por la princesa!-dijo mientras mandaba a la bestia a perseguir a Zelda- ¡ veremos que tan bien protegen el reino!

Dicho esto la bestia siguió a Zelda a través de corredores y pasillos...lo que al parecer trataba de hacer era no correr demasiado sin embargo trataba de mantener cierta distancia para no perderla de vista sino que quería acorralarla mientras ella trataba de escapar...fue a una habitación bastante antigua y abrió una cámara secreta lo más rápido posible para evitar que la agarraran eh rápidamente ingreso a la sala pero la bestia logro alcanzarla...la sala era grande y circular y en el medio estaba el símbolo de la trifuerza en el piso y toda la sala era de mármol blanco pulido...la princesa fue al final de la sala donde había una especie de pedestal y desde ahí ella se detuvo y se le quedo mirando fijamente cuando de repente esta empezó a lanzar gritos aterradores que asustaron a la princesa pero esta logro ver algo curioso...los ojos pasaban de ser amarillos a azules...por lo cual ella al borde de las lagrimas empezó a conjurar un hechizo para atrapar a la bestia mientras esta estaba así pero esta se dio cuenta y ataco a Zelda causándole una herida mortal en el pecho aunque esto no impidió que ella terminara el hechizo por lo cual la bestia antes de atacarla cayo contra el suelo siendo jalada por unas cadenas en la sala atontándola y encerrándola en el símbolo de la trifuerza esta se encontraba casi dormida aunque todavía luchaba por liberarse...la princesa, herida de gravedad, se le acerco y le toco en la frente con su trifuerza y esta se puso a brillar emitiendo una luz pura...para cuando termino la bestia estaba dormida y Zelda casi muriéndose...se le acerco y le empezó a acariciar en la frente

No sé cómo te lo hicieron... Pero sé que no es bueno...ugg...espero...ahhg que algún día...me perdones...ahhg...link...-dijo y termino cayendo sin vida en el suelo.

La princesa ya había usado sus últimas fuerzas y durmió a la bestia mientras que Valteiro observaba toda la escena

Ummmm esa cosa me fallo... No importa...ahora el reino será mío -decía retirándose del lugar-¡y nadie lo impedirá!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**_

Una sombra se movía ágilmente por la sala...brincaba entre los muros hasta llegar al suelo y ahí se acerco a una especie de bestia-lobuna que estaba durmiendo al parecer, plácidamente, la sombra pronto se acerco mas dejando ver su verdadera apariencia...la de un lizalfos de mas o menos 1.50m de alto.. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero de animales improvisada aparte de llevar una especie de armadura de la cintura para abajo y una daga característica de su especie...el lizalfos se acerco con cuidado a la bestia y le coloco una especie de collar con una cadena de lo que al parecer era de acero y luego de eso se retiro y se volvió a colocar en el techo volviendo a ocultarse en las sombras y al mismo tiempo activo el collar con un extraño conjuro que provoco que la bestia despertara...esa cosa veía todo borroso...estaba confundida eh hizo lo único que se le ocurrió...huir de ese lugar...empezó a correr dentro de la sala y luego rompió un muro...esta salió del lugar topándose Con un ambiente desolado y obscuro no había rastro de vida... Solo obscuridad por todas partes...el lizalfo lo seguía de cerca y trataba de no perderlo... La bestia corrió y corrió hasta que termino cayendo por un barranco directo a un rio...

La bestia lobuna fue despertando poco a poco... Miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en una cueva... Más concretamente el santuario de laynaru sin embargo no había rastro de este ni de las hadas que habían estado ahí la ultimas que fue ahí... Estaba asombrada de lo que había sucedido hay...ni siquiera se sentía la energía pura del espíritu de la luz, había un gran vacío en ese lugar... Empezó a escuchar unos ruidos proveniente de la entrada por lo cual se asoma a inspeccionar el lugar...

Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que el lobito por fin a reaccionado- dijo un ser escondido entre las sombras- creo que debería presentarme- dijo hacercandose- me llamo tsujako es un placer lobito

El lobo se quedo extrañado por sus palabras y cuando se fijo en el reflejo del agua y se quedo asombrado... Se veía como un lobo con 2 cuernos en la frente y grandes y poderosos dientes de sable, 3 pares de pinchos a cada lado de la cola y 2 pinchos en los costados de su cuerpo...el lobo no lo podía creer y cuando se iba a retirar el extraño ser lo jalo con una cadena y se dejo mostrar a la luz siendo un lizalfo, el mismo que lo había liberado...

Ummmm al parecer no estabas consiente de tu aspecto-decía mientras lo miraba fijamente- y eso que me comentaron que no era tu primera vez como lobo jajajaja yo pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado, o no link?-dijo con cierta sorpresa

¡¿Co-como sabes mi nombre?!- dijo la bestia...respondiendo ante el nombre link-¡¿que-que me sucedió?!

¡Woow el lobito sabe hablar!-dijo con cierta soberbia- umm pues no lo sé ni me interesa, solo me dijeron que te llamabas link y que te busca para arreglar ciertos asuntos, por si no oíste me llamo tsujako pero dime tsuja aunque eso no importa de amucho-dijo estirando su garra-solo trato de ser un poco amable

Umm bueno me llamo link-dice mientras extiende su pata-aunque eso ya lo sabes...¿no tienes idea de lo que me pudo haber pasado?

La verdad no, ni pregunte, soy un mercenario, solo hago lo que me piden sin hacer preguntas-dijo retirando la mira-lo único que se es que debo ir a circo del espejo en el desierto gerudo para hacer el trato...de resto no se mas nada...vamos a acampar aquí y mañana por la madrugada saldremos al desierto-dijo con un tono autoritario.

¿Por qué me buscan? ¿Que le sucedió a este lugar?-dijo mirando el lago

No lo sé...hace años que eso esta así...desde que yo nací esto estaba igual

Entonces...todo está igual..-dijo muy desilusionado- ¿y cuántos años tienes?

5 en lagarto...para humanos e hylians son como 15 -dijo serio.

A link le iba dando un mal cuando escuchando lo que tsuja le había mencionado... Había pasado más de 15 años sin saber nada sobre lo que ocurría en el reino...aunque todavía no se explicaba algo... ¿No se suponía que Valteiro lo había asesinado? Pues eso lo descubriría de alguna manera... Lo único que podía hacer era seguir a ese tal tsuja el cual ya se había instalado

No se tu pero yo solo quiero dormir...no esperes que mañana te voy a levantar si tú no te duermes-dijo acostándose en el suelo- ¡y ni se te ocurra ponerte aullar okey! -dijo con un semblante serio- hasta mañana

Link se quedo callado acostándose en el suelo, noto como ya la lagartija había caído ya en el sueño...cosa que él no podía conseguir debido a todas las cosas que aun no lograba comprender porque le había sucedido, simplemente se le escaba de su comprensión todo lo que ocurría a él y a hyrule, ¿acaso había hecho algo en ese tiempo que había pasado con todo? ¿Y donde estaba Zelda? ¿Que había sucedido con ella? Por que dejo de sentir esa energía pura en el santuario y la más importante...¿como se había transformado en eso?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**nota: bueno aqui esta el final de mi primer fic, espero que les alla gustado acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo y sugerencias en lo que deberia mejorar ire subiendo un cap por semana en lo posible espero que sea de su agrado y no se preocupen no lo dejare a medias**_


	2. De camino a kakariko

**_nota: por fin pude publicar este capitulo después de haber pasado todo el dia de ayer escribiendolo y pues creo que esta vez esta esta megor redactado y con menos errores ( y horrores xD) ortograficos espero que les guste y veamos como se desarrolla la historia..._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_**

**_2. De camino a kakariko_**

Link por fin había logrado alcanzar el sueño...aunque fue por unos pocos minutos hasta que luego tsuja despertara y lo mandará a levantar con la excusa de que debían salir temprano debido a que era más seguro para ambos salir en la madrugada, a listaron las cosas y se pusieron en marcha...a diferencia de las otras veces que Link había ido al lago de hylia este estaba casi seco... Como en la invasión del crepúsculo aunque no había rastro de nada de vida... No estaba la casa en lo alto del acantilado y tampoco se veía agua saliendo de las cataratas cuando se percato de algo

Oye tsuja y ¿cómo vamos a llegar al desierto gerudo? -dijo sin apartar su vista al lago

¿Volando como mas vamos a llegar?- dijo con total naturalidad dejando un poco confundido a Link

¿Pero cómo vamos a ir volando? Según yo veo no están ni Tobías ni su hermano aquí cerca

Hay si serás -dijo golpeándose el rostro con su mano- escucha agarremos unos de esos pájaros tu sabes los Kargarocs y los usamos como medio de transporte ¿entiendes?

Si...-dijo melancólico mirando al lago-me pregunto donde estará...

¿Eh que dijiste algo?-se notaba que no le prestaba demasiada atención

No nada enserio-suspiro-solo que todo resulta raro y nuevo para mi...

El lizalfo no le respondió solo se limito a voltearse y continuar con su recorrido, link por otra parte no apartaba su melancólica mirada del lago que, durante todo el recorrido, casi cae al lago en 2 ocasiones si no hubiera sido por tsuja que lo atrapo en el momento justo, seguían su camino en un incomodo silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se volteaban a mirar, cada uno se hallaba metido en su mundo como para prestar atención a otro hasta que por fin lograron salir del lago de hyrule por una serie de puentes que llevaban a la parte más alta aunque a Link nada de eso le sonaba familiar y además, tampoco estaba la casa del payaso Tobías el cual a pesar de actuaba extraño había ayudado a Link en muchas ocasiones, este siguió su rumbo hasta que se percato de algo...no estaban solos...

hay no, otra vez, volvieron a hyrule -decía el lobo mientras olfateaba el aire

¿Que quieres decir eh? Yo no siento nada-el lagarto no entendía por que link reaccionaba de esa manera

Bulblins-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir link

Justo cuando tsuja iba a decir algo al respecto muchos, demasiados Bulblins montados sobre sus bullbos empezaron a acorralados a ambos sin la posibilidad de escape, uno de ellos se dirige rápidamente a Link el cual se pone en posición de ataque sin embargo cuando se disponía a saltar para atacarlo tsuja se interpone y el bulblin frena de golpe al bulbo quedando a solo metros de distancia, este pareció reconocer a tsuja por la manera en la que se le dirijo

Jejejeje ¿cuánto tiempo no compañero? Pensé que no volverías a hacer trabajos de este tipo-comentaba el bulblin sin mostrar ningún asombro

Bolling ya pensaba yo que habías pasado a mejor vida pero veo que los deseos no se cumplen, o por lo menos los míos no-dijo manteniendo un semblante serio

Por si no lo recuerdas es bollking y otra cosa que te iba a decir era... A si -se volteo y se dispuso a mirar a Link- Jejejeje ¿así que ese es el lobo del que hablan todos eh? Dicen que ofrecen una gran recompensa por el

Si lo sé pero yo le encontré así que será mejor que se retiren - no apartaba la vista de bollking-yo hice un trato y tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo nunca fallo una misión

Bueno yo te lo advertí -decía mientras giraba al bullbo y volvía al grupo- solo te dijo que te arrepentirás

Escucha Link si quieres sobrevivir deberás atacar a todos menos a bollking -susurro a Link que estaba impactado- bollking planea matarte para así hacer el trabajo más fácil, yo me ocupare de él tu encárgate del resto

Tras decir esto tsuja desenvaino su daga que estaba guardada en uno de los costados de su cintura y esto fue suficiente para los bulblin a lanzarse contra ellos...tal y como tsuja había previsto bollking se lanzo contra Link sin embargo este logro esquivarlo y haciendo que quedara cara a cara con tsuja, se desmonto y saco su mazo para comenzar una pelea contra el lagarto, se escuchaba el acero de este contra el mazo de piedra del bulblin que además era apoyado por arqueros que hacían lo posible por darle un tiro certero pero tsuja lograba esquivar los todos sin ninguna dificultad haciendo enojar mas a los Bulblins

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**_

Del lado de link a diferencia de tsuja este no tenía tanta suerte, muchos Bulblins lo rodeaban y además estaban montados en sus bullbos, link lograba lanzar a unos cuantos al piso sin embargo muchos pasaban por encima de haciéndole mucho daño, link ya estaba al limite veía todo borroso y no se orientaba bien hasta que de repente tuvo un recuerdo de una situación similar...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Link se encontraba con otros niños en la fuente de Latoan junto con Epona, ese era el día en el cual link se marcharía a la ciudadela del castillo a llevarle como regalo a la princesa Zelda un escudo de madera y una espada hecha por Moy y se encontraba cargando todo sobre Epona_

_Link prométeme aunque sea una cosa ¿Vale? Quiero que vuelva sano y salvo-decía una joven de edad similar a link_

_No te preocupe Ilia volveré- decía link mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa_

_Pero justo en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y casi de la nada salieron varios Bulblins y sus monturas y atacaron y secuestraron a los niños dejando a link inconsciente._

**-Fin FLASHBACK-**

Cuando link volvió a abrir los ojos se vio debajo de tsuja, este se hallaba cubriendo mientras estaba inconsciente aunque ahora, luego de revivir esa experiencia, algo cambio dentro de Él, empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y poco a poco se fue levantando y para cuando volvió a levantar la mirada sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo carmesí, se agacho y empezó a atacar a los Bulblins con todo lo que tenía hasta que tsuja pudo volver a pelear contra bollking el cual se mantenía a cierta distancia...la pelea duro un rato hasta que se escucho un ligero grito, bollking había sido atravesado por la daga de tsuja, este en vez de rematarlo solo tomo a link de la cadena de su cuello y salió corriendo dejando a los Bulblins tratando de ayudar a su jefe

¡AAARGG ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO TSUJA!-decía mientras trataba de reincorporarse y a la vez tocándose la herida

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**_

Link y tsuja ya estaban en la pradera de hyrule en el lado sur, link estaba muy cansado para continuar debido a todas las heridas causadas por los bullbos y sus jinetes y ya desde hace rato había bajado de intensidad su paso a pesar de que tsuja le jalara la cadena de su cuello para que aumentara la velocidad del paso debido a que en la pradera se encontraban muy expuestos a cualquier otro intento de ataque sin embargo las heridas de link se lo estaban cobrando bien caro hasta que, casi siendo un milagro, link salió corriendo haciendo que a tsuja casi soltara la cadena si esta no hubiera sido mágica, siguió corriendo más hacia el sur sabía que había mas alla de esos árboles, que hay estaba su hogar, sin embargo tsuja jalo de la cadena tan fuerte frenadolo de golpe y devolviéndolo hacian donde se encontraba el lizalfo

¡¿Oye que te sucede?! ¡Acuérdate que tengo que hacer un trato con alguien! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo! ¡Vamos avanza!-decía mientras regañaba a link con un tono muy autoritario

Déjame solo intentaba ir a mí...-link se dio cuenta de que no le importaría nada a tsuja-aaahh no importa solo sigamos

Link no tuvo nada más que hacer que resignarse a seguir a tsuja, pues se le había olvidado por que lo había liberado hasta que le vino una escena a la mente

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Link se encontró con un lizalfo el cual se hacía llamar tsujako aunque le gustaba que le dijera tsuja y luego de eso link decidió hacer una pregunta que al parecer había incomodado un poco al lizalfo_

_Umm bueno me llamo link-dice mientras extiende su pata-aunque eso ya lo sabes...no tienes idea de lo que me pudo haber pasado?_

_La verdad no, ni pregunte, soy un mercenario, solo hago lo que me piden sin hacer preguntas-dijo retirando la mira-lo único que se es que debo ir a circo del espejo en el desierto gerudo para hacer el trato...de resto no se mas nada...vamos a acampar aquí y mañana por la madrugada saldremos al desierto-dijo con un tono autoritario._

_**-fin FLASHBACK-**_

Umm pues eso lo explica-decía link para sí mismo- al fin y al cabo solo hace su trabajo, aunque no dejare que me entreguen como una mascota, ideare un plan para que cuando me suelte pueda AARGG-link sintió una gran punzada a un costado de su cuerpo

Sin ninguno de los dos haberse percatado por el accidente link estaba perdiendo mucha sangre debido a una serie de cortes y rasguños muy profundos que le habían herido profundamente, link de repente empezó a ver todo borroso mientras que tsuja trataba de levantarlo aunque le pesaba mucho el cuerpo de el casi inconsciente de link, este luchaba para evitar quedar inconsciente pero no pudo más y cerró los ojos...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

Link se encontraba todo adolorido y casi no veía bien debido a que no terminaba de despertarse aunque eso no le importaba trataba de ubicar con la vista cualquier señal que mostrara un lugar conocido hasta que se percato de que se encontraba en una cama un lugar que ya conocía, la posada de kakariko donde estuvo Iván cuando fue secuestrado por el rey bulblin durante su aventura con Midna...Midna, le dolía recordarla, se habían vuelto mejores amigos y luego de que todo termino ella se fue...Link andaba tan pensativo que no se percato de que tsuja se encontraba afuera de la habitación hablando con un extraño al otro lado

¿Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad? Para ahorrarte el trabajo iré a donde se encuentran, estoy a solo unos minutos- decía una misteriosa voz al otro lado de la puerta que a link se le hacía familiar

No se preocupe ya lo tengo todo asegurado nos encontraremos en la entrada al monasterio-responde tsuja muy serio- solo tiene unas heridas causadas por un pequeño enfrentamiento pero del todo está bien

Link se percato que estaban hablando de él aunque cuando trato de zafarse se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado con la cadena de la cual se había olvidado totalmente y, el sonido de esta, alerto a tsuja e hizo que se metiera a la habitación

¿Eh? A link ya despertaste, ¿qué tal te sientes? -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa aunque no engaño a link

Bueno eh estado bien por cierto ¿esto es kakariko no? El desierto gerudo está al otro lado de hyrule ¿cómo vamos a llegar eh? -dijo con poco asombro debido a que había escuchado toda la conversación

Bueno resulta que el sujeto con el que me voy a encontrar está afuera así que tienes que venir conmigo-su tono era muy serio-vamos no tengo mucho tiempo para que llegue

Luego de eso tsuja agarro la cadena de link y lo llevo a las afueras del pueblo aunque para link era un ambiente muy tétrico, no había la mas mínima señal de vida todo estaba destruido y al igual que en la fuente de laynaru no se sentía esa energía pura además de que tampoco se encontraban las hadas revoloteando por ahí solo había un gran vacío, como si estuviera en la nada, aunque hubo una sensación que no deseaba tener...una energía maligna se acercaba...y le era muy familiar

¿Veo que ya ah llegado no? Espero que no le haya molestado el lugar de encuentro-dijo tsuja con una mirada seria, casi de enojo

No hay ningún problema tsujako pues así podre asegurar mi objetivo mas rápido- dirigió la mirada a link- ¿cuánto tiempo no? Jejejeje lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer ¿tú no link?

Tu-tu eres...eres-link estaba horrorizado, no podía creer el ser que se encontraba era uno de sus mayores enemigos- Valteiro

Que bueno que me recuerdes link por que en todos estos años no deje de pensar en ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa macabra y una obscura mirada-muy bien tsujako muchas gracias por tus servicios de verdad me han ayudado de a mucho

Y el dinero que prometió? Recuerde que fueron más de 10.000 rupias-dijo tsuja serio, sosteniendo con más fuerza la cadena de link- sin dinero no hay lobo

Bueno ahora no lo tengo aunque tengo una propuesta para ti, qué tal si consigues los 4 artefactos sagrados para mí y te pagare hasta el cuádruple de lo que te pagare ahora por el-se le notaba la seriedad y verdad con la que hablaba

Acepto-fue lo único que dijo tsuja, manteniendo su aspecto serio

Perfecto y sabes por qué los quiero ¿eh link?- esta vez se dirigía a link- por que con esas reliquias serás capaz de volver a ser hylian

Link quedo en blanco, ¿para que quería Valteiro transformar a link en un hylian de nuevo? estaba cada vez mas asustado, el héroe del crepúsculo asustado, ya no parecía el mismo portador de la trifuerza del valor...la trifuerza... Lo había olvidado había olvidado que él era un portador...sin embargo cuando giro a verse la pata descubrió que la trifuerza si estaba ahí...aunque toda obscura

De acuerdo no hay problema conseguiré esos objetos aunque ya sabe...40.000 rupias-dijo tsuja parándose delante de link y mirando desafiante a Valteiro- si no las consigues cuando encuentre todos los objetos no te devolveré a el lobo

Valteiro no dijo nada solo se limito a devolver una macabra sonrisa eh irse por donde vino, cuando ya no estuvo a la vista link pudo escuchar claramente que tsuja lanzaba un suspiro al ver que se iba y este solo hizo lo mismo, al parecer no tenía otra opción mas que ayudar a su enemigo para poder volver a ser hylian pero, ¿acaso podría confiar en tsuja?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**nota: bueno eso es hasta ahora todo el capitulo 2 el 3 ya esta en marcha aunque no tiene fecha pre-vista espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier duda comentario amenaza critica todo es aceptado :3 ademas de que como han podido notar este capitulo fue ligeramente mas larga que el anterior (me deje llevar cuando lo escribia) y pues espero que sea de su agrado**_


	3. Revelando misterios

_**¡hola a todos nuevamente! se que con este capitulo me había ausentado mucho, incluso algunas personas me preguntaron si lo continuaría, y sip, la continuare, no comenze algo que no voy a terminar, solo que este (junto con el 4) los perdi y luego de eso me dio algo asi como un bloqueo mental que no me dejo escribir, pero por fin volvio la inspiraccion a mi, ademas de que creo que eh mejorado algunas cosas, y creo que se nota un poco la parte que ya tenia echa en relacion a la otra, en fin basta de mucha paja vamos con la historia...**_

**_3.__ Revelando_**** misterios**

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Valteiro había hecho su aparición y ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir nada en todo ese periodo de tiempo, ambos estaban cada uno muy metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Tsuja decidió acabar con ese incomodo silencio

- Bueno al parecer viajaremos durante una buena temporada juntos-dijo todavía con la cabeza baja- nunca pensé aceptar un trabajo así pero bueno...

- Fue por el dinero verdad-interrumpió Link que seguía mirando al templo-lo hiciste por las 40.000 rupias ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no importa solo debemos recuperar esas reliquias y luego podrás volver-dijo elevando la mirada-no te preocupes créeme que no nos haremos amigos así que no necesitas hablarme.

- Volver... ¿volver a donde? ¡Con ese maldito sujeto que casi me mata en la ultima ocasión que lo vi!-grito furioso Link, se sentía muy mal pro dentro- ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Ese sujeto destruyo todo el reino! ¡Ese sujeto casi me mata! Ese sujeto...

- Es el rey de hyrule!-interrumpió Tsuja- ¡ese sujeto llamado Valteiro fue el que ayudo a mi especie, los lizalfos, a prosperar en este reino donde nunca fuimos aceptados!-tsuja estaba histérico- ¡donde los de mi raza fueron perseguidos y asesinados y a nadie le intereso lo que pensábamos! ¡Atacábamos a los demás por que teníamos miedo y sabíamos que también nos atacarían!

- Tsuja no...No tenía idea...no sabía que sufrieran tanto -Link se sentía terrible, recordó todo los momentos en los que peleo contra uno, siempre pensado que solo eran seres irracionales - ni siquiera sabía que hablaban...

- Bueno eso ya no importa, eso sucedió hace mucho...en la era del triangulo maldito- comento más calmado- tengo suerte que en ese momento yo no había nacido

- ¿El triangulo maldito? De que trata la leyenda-se pregunto intrigado Link - Bueno es una leyenda demasiado vieja y no es muy fiable pero la igualmente la contare….

-FLASHBACK-_-_

_ ¨Se desconoce cómo se origino el mundo…. aunque se dice que cuando se termino de crear un triangulo dorado apareció en la tierra y según todos sus pobladores este traería prosperidad a su portador, principalmente de quien lo usara, si el portador era alguien de corazón puro traería abundancia y felicidad, pero si era obscuro su corazón el pueblo se iría a la pobreza, fue por eso se hicieron guerras sanguinarias y muchas matanzas y robos por obtener ese sagrado poder, pero un ser del cual su existencia casi ah sido borrada de todo rastro histórico obtuvo la trifuerza y esta se dividió en 3 trozos y cada uno fue a alguien que lo representara y le dotaba de un poder increíble, casi sobrehumano, pero luego de siglos y siglos siguiendo el mismo destinos ocurrió una desgracia...la trifuerza una vez más estuvo en manos de ese ser terrible pero un héroe, portador de la trifuerza del valor, y la ultima princesa que tubo hyrule, portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, lograron asesinar al ser maligno sin embargo...un día un ser apareció y amenazo al reino, después de eso no se sabe nada, solo que la princesa desapareció de cualquier rastro histórico y Valteiro subió al poder además de que la trifuerza dejo de representar la nación debido a sus poderes obscuros…¨_

-FIN FLASHBACK-

- Y bueno esa es toda la historia que se- respondió Tsuja- bien ahora...¿donde podrán estar esas reliquias?

- ¿Qué tal si les preguntamos a los espíritus de la luz?-dijo Link un poco molesto- ellos de seguro saben algo

- ¡¿Espíritus de qué?!- Tsuja se encontraba confundido- no sé a qué te refieres ¿Que son esos como se Llamen?

- Espíritus de la luz, Layton Farone, Laynaru y Eldin, ¿no habías escuchado acerca de ellos?- pregunto el lobo, extrañado por su comentario.

- No, no tengo ni la menor idea de quiénes son esos- respondió este, el cual estaba fastidiándose- muy bien, según si mal no recuerdo, había una de las reliquias en la montaña de la muerte de Eldin, será mejor que vallamos al anocheces, los Goron son muy salvajes, no toleran que alguien entre a su territorio

- Pero, ¿por qué? Ya no estaban en paz después de que-Link se mordió la lengua- dijo, tienes razón Tsuja, mejor...esperemos

- O vaya, creo que esa herida sí que te afecto, aunque bueno lo mejor será continuar en el anochecer, iré un momento a revisar algo- respondió Tsuja, alejándose del lugar

- De acuerdo, nos veremos frente al templo…

Tras decir esto Link se alejo de Tsuja, tenía que pensar todo lo que le había dicho, aun no podía creer eso, ¿que la trifuerza era maldita? ¿Que los Gorons eran agresivos después de lo que el había echo por ellos?, ¿que no conociera a los espíritus de luz? Todo esto estaba confundiendo a Link, el cual solo subió al tejado del hotel y se acostó hay, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido así como conciliar el sueño...

Ya era de noche, Link y Tsuja subían la montaña de la muerte, Llevaban más de una hora subiendo debido a que aparte de que el volcán era muy grande, tenían que esquivar a los guardias Gorons y las ardientes rocas que salían de la boca del volcán y, como si las diosas disfrutaran hacer sufrir a nuestros héroes, mas de una vez Link sufrió un jalón de cola para evitar que Tsuja cayera al vacio mientras que este, por su parte, tuvo que aguantar las patas de link en su cara al momento de subirlo por varios bordes de la montaña, al menos nada podía ser peor...

-¡Hey ustedes bajen en este instante! -grito un furibundo Goron guardián, al cual no habían visto - ¡este es un área restringida! ¡Largo!

-Área... ¿área qué? -Link no entendía muy bien, el calor empezaba a hacer estragos.

-¡Solo correeeee!

Y nuestros "afortunados" viajeros empezaron a correr por sus vidas, mientras el Goron se lanzaba a aplastar a los intrusos, si, la estaban pasando muy bien, y curiosamente a Link esto era demasiado familiar...

-¡Tsuja tengo un plan!

- ¡¿qué rayos quieres?! ¡ ¿No ves la ENORME bola de grasa que nos persigue?!-Tsuja iba detrás de Link, no podía correr tan rápido como el lupino

- ¡salta al abismo a las 3! -Link empezó a reducir su paso para ponerse en altura con tsuja.

-¡¿estás loco?!

-¡uno!

Tenia que tener un muy buen plan...

- ¡dos! - Link se acercaba mas a Tsuja

-¡Link no voy a saltar!

El lo tenía todo planeado...o se suponía ¿no?...

-Link ni se ocu- fue detenido por un golpe en el costado.

-¡treees! -Link se lanzo contra Tsuja arrojándolos del precipicio

Cuando menos se lo esperaba el lagarto, Link se arrojo junto a él al barranco, ambos rodaron y rodaron ante la mirada expectante del Goron...

- bueno...ya no se puede hacer nada -dijo el Goron mirando como rodaban estrepitosamente - ¡hora de comer!

Justo cuando ya estaban a punto de perder la conciencia una mano amiga los salvo...o más bien una gran saliente en el camino que estaba curiosamente bien ubicada para evitar que los viajeros cayeran al valle sin fondo….

- ¡Ves! ¿Qué te dije? - Link estaba jadeando, estaba adolorido, aunque su plan había funcionado.

- Vale, vale me has sorprendido Link -el lagarto trataba de levantarse nuevamente- bueno, supongo que pudo haber ido mejor pero me parece suficiente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos paso con la lagartija cobarde de hace 5 segundos? - el comentario en si tenía un gran dejo de burla- el gran mercenario Tsuja corriendo como niña siendo perseguido por un Goron.

-Je pues yo note como corrías con la cola entre las patas - estaba en desventaja, sabía que el comentario del lobo le ganaba.

- pues tengo mis razones, yo ya eh probado la fuerza de esos sujetos y créeme que una tacleada de ellos no es nada agradable - devolvió el lobo tratando de excusarse.

Ambos pudieron haber continuado con esta "importante" (nótese el sarcasmo xD) pelea si Link no hubiera señalado la obvia entrada a la cueva que tenían a la derecha...

- Hey Tsuja... ¿porque estábamos escalando?

- pues no era obvio, íbamos a entrar al volcán para buscar esa cosa hasta que se te ocurrió arrojarnos por el precipicio

- pero...aparte de que nos salve...hay esta la entrada -señalo con su pata - ¿por donde querías que entráramos? ¿Por el cráter y lanzarnos a la lava?

- jajá muy gracioso Link - el sarcasmo se le notaba a kilómetros - solo entremos y ya.

Ambos entraron, el calor de la estancia hacia a Link jadear y a Tsuja...lo que sea que un lagarto haga, la tonalidad rojiza/marrón de las piedras aparte de las pinturas rupestres de las piedras recordaban a la era de piedra (irónico), nuestros héroes avanzaban sigilosamente por la estancia hasta llegar a una gran puerta de piedra la cual parecía que llevaba años sin ser abierta...

-bueno aquí esta -Tsuja se mostraba acalorado y pensativo - solo hay que saber donde se ubica esa cosa y podremos salir de aquí

- bueno en marcha

-¡¿espera que?! - tsuja agarro la cola al lobo- ¡¿tú tienes idea de cómo vamos a mover una piedra de 200 kilos?!

- vamos no –corrigió Link- ¡TU¡ vas a mover

- ¡¿y yo por qué?! -por que a ti te van a pagar y me estas llevando en contra de mi voluntad :3 - Link sabía que tsuja tenía una paciencia casi inexistente como una bicicleta 4x4de 8 cilindros…

- ¡hijo de tu mama! ¡Como se te ocurre que yo voy a mover eso! -solo pon tus manos así -apoyo sus patas en la piedra - y la giras, así se abre "genio"

Tsuja, amargado, hizo exactamente lo que Link hizo, pero la piedra estaba tan encajada que era casi imposible de mover, y eso no era lo peor de todo, sino que además debido al ruido echo alertaron a los guardias que ahora los rodeaban sin que estos se percataran...

¡Alto! -grito uno de los Gorons- ¡esa zona está PROHIBIDA! Todos los Gorons se preparaban para atacar...

-¡Tsuja abre la puerta!- Link estaba haciendo gala de todas sus cualidades de héroe, las cuales eran...ninguna en este momento

-mierda mierda mierda mierda...-tsuja trataba de abrir la puerta...pero la autora no quería ponérselas tan fácil- ¡link la puerta no se abre!

Ambos se encontraban acorralados contra la gran puerta, Tsuja de espaldas a los Gorons tratando de abrir la puerta y Link tratando de verse amenazante…aunque con la cola entre las patas no daba mucho resultado… ¿Lograran Link y Tsuja abrir la puerta? Serán alcanzados por los Gorons? ¿Conseguirán la reliquia? ¿La autora los dejara vivir para más capítulos? ¿Se volverá más puntual con el próximo?

_**buuuuueno eso es todo por ahora, ustedes dice, ¿eh mejorado en algo? ¿les gusto? si tengo suerte la proxima actualizacion sera entre el proximo domingo y el lunes, espero sea de su agrado :3**_


End file.
